1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to server enclosures and, particularly, to a server enclosure having a connection element.
2. Description of Related Art
In a server power distribution system, several leads are connected to a power input terminal of the server enclosure via lead terminals. However, owing to limited space in the server enclosure, space between the leads and the corresponding side of the server enclosure maybe too small and thus unsafe. Further, connecting leads to a power input terminal of the server enclosure by lead terminals is a waste of space.